1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure of a vehicle, and in particular to a structure of a vehicle which does not include a front or rear pillar.
2. Description of the Background Art
Generally, a vehicle is formed of a chassis and a body. The chassis is a general term of the parts except for a body of a vehicle and includes a frame, engine, driving force transfer apparatus, suspension apparatus, steering apparatus and brake apparatus. The body is a basic frame of a vehicle. In almost vehicle types such as a sedan, coupe, etc., a monocoque type body in which a roof frame, pillar, main frame, etc. are integrally formed, is adapted.
As shown In FIG. 10, the roof pillar is supported by three pairs of the pillars such as a pillar A, pillar B and pillar C. A wind shield is installed between the pillars A, and a rear window is installed between the pillars C.
Here, since the pillars A and C are formed at the both sides of a driver""s seat and at the both sides of the passenger""s seat, as shown in FIG. 11, a blind area is formed. Therefore, when a driver turns a vehicle in a certain direction or parks the vehicle, it is impossible to have a wide visual field due to the blind area, so that a vehicle accident may occur for thereby increasing a vehicle accident ratio.
In addition, recently there is a trend for increasing a sporty appearance of a vehicle and decreasing an air resistance. A design for decreasing the width and angle of the pillar A is adapted. In this case, it is impossible to increase a comfort seating feel in a driver""s and passenger""s seat. Therefore, when a vehicle collision accident occurs or a vehicle overturn accident occurs, it is impossible to satisfy a circular protection system in a driver""s and passenger""s seat.
Accordingly, it is a first object of the present invention to provide a transparent roof structure in a vehicle which overcomes the problems encountered in the conventional art.
It is a second object of the present invention to provide a transparent roof structure in a vehicle which is capable of increasing a driving safety by obtaining a wider visual field in a forward and backward direction of a vehicle.
It is a third object of the present invention to provide a transparent roof structure in a vehicle which is capable of satisfying a comfort seating feel and circular protection system in a vehicle by increasing a supporting force of a roof.
It is a fourth object of the present invention to provide a transparent roof structure in a vehicle which is capable of simplifying a process for fabricating a body of a vehicle, enhancing a productivity and implementing an easier maintenance of a roof structure divided into a ring frame.
It is a fifth object of the present invention to provide a transparent roof structure in a vehicle which has good features in durability, heat-resistance, insulation and soundproof.
It is a sixth object of the present invention to provide a transparent roof structure in a vehicle which is capable of implementing a good riding environment by obtaining a natural inner lighting using a natural light.
In order to achieve the above objects, there is provided a transparent roof structure in a vehicle which includes a roof glass which includes a reinforced net layer and a net glass layer which is formed of a first glass layer and a second glass layer formed in an upper and lower surface of the reinforced net layer, respectively, a pillar glass which is formed of the net glass layer and is extended from a front end comer of the roof glass in a slanted downward direction, a wind shield which is formed of a transparent glass and is extended from a front end of the roof glass and an inner end of the pillar glass, a supporter which includes a holder portion having a glass engaging groove to which a lower portion of the wind shield is engaged, an engaging portion which is extended from the holder portion, and a plurality of supporter engaging holes formed in a width direction of the engaging portion, and a ring frame which is installed in each side of the roof glass, the pillar glass, the wind shield and the rear window, respectively.